1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artificial intraocular lens for implantation in either the anterior chamber or posterior chamber of an eye and more particularly relates to an intraocular lens having resilient support means which when inserted into the anterior chamber or posterior chamber of the eye is self-adjusting such that the resilient means supports the lens body in front of or behind the pupil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to utilize an artificial intraocular lens which is located in either the anterior chamber or posterior chamber of a human eye during cataract surgery.
Typical artificial intraocular lenses which can be located in the anterior chamber of an eye are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,073; 4,134,161 and 4,174,543.
Typical known prior art artificial lenses which are adapted to be located in the posterior chamber of an eye are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,870; 3,866,249; 4,159,543 and 4,014,149.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,161 discloses an adjustable intraocular lens having an optical lens portion and an adjustable member which includes a projecting element and a wedging piece which are forced toward each other causing fixation of the lens portion in the anterior chamber of a human eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,543 discloses an intraocular lens adapted for placement into the anterior chamber of the eye and comprising a lens body and two pairs of contact lobes with at least one pair being capable of yielding independently of the other pair and which responds to normal distortion of the eye wherein each of the contact lobes deflects independently of the other contact lobe in a direction toward and away from the lens body.
In the intraocular lens disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,543, a lens body having curved looped strands, one of which is secured in the lens body and the other of which extends outwardly therefrom and terminates in an arch portion to present a rounded strand surface for being merged against or butting the ciliary body or muscle in the eye when the lens is located in the posterior chamber is disclosed.
In the intraocular lens structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,543, FIG. 9 discloses three strands having rounded ends thereof which are essentially positioned equidistantly around the lens body. When the artificial intraocular lens is located in the posterior chamber of the human eye, the resilient action of the spring-like strands cause the same to be biased to urge the rounded ends thereof against the ciliary body to achieve centering and fixation of the lens to the pupil.